1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the cutting of wallboard, and pertains more particularly to a specially configured blade that is mounted for reciprocation by a sabre saw.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Wallboard is usually cut with a hand-held knife or a hand-held saw. Professional installers of wallboard usually utilize a knife because of the proficiency developed over a period of time, whereas carpenters and handymen in general usually use a saw because they are not continually working with wallboard.
While a knife does not create the dust condition that a saw does, it usually requires that the wallboard be marked and cut to measurement prior to nailing the wallboard to the wall studs. Where openings for windows, electrical outlets and the like are to be cut, this necessitates relatively accurate measurements from the edges of the wallboard, usually placing the wallboard horizontal while marking the areas to be cut. Now that wallboards frequently come in relatively large sizes (4 .times. 12 feet), two or three openings sometimes are needed in a single board. For example, one or two windows might be required plus one or two openings that must be in registry with an electrical outlet or two. If the measurements are not carefully made, then the opening will not be properly positioned or aligned when the wallboard is hung.
Further, when a hand saw or motor-driven saw is employed, a considerable amount of dust is created, the dustladen air making the environment objectionable and unhealthy to work in. Where a motor-driven saw is used, even the electric motor can become clogged with dust. Where remodeling is done, any furniture must be properly covered which is a nuisance to do.